earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Civil War
Prelude After the fall of Old Russia, new towns were made in the region and as they grew stronger, began to fight for dominance. One group quickly became a power in the region. After Khabarovsk and Petrograd formed an alliance and successfully defended their land from an invasion led by Finland, the Slavic Federation appeared to have secured dominance in Russia. But then it collapsed and the two towns joined the International Union. During this period of time tensions grew between Abkhazia and these two towns. Eventually abkhazia saw a chance to fight this new communist power through two settlers in central Russia. The two players intended to create the town of Moskau, and with it a Russian Empire under tsar_Alexander1. The Early War When the town of Moskau was founded, Abkhazia staged a raid on it to make it look like the communists had attacked. this proved to be unnecessary because later that day the communists actually attacked. In an attempt to defend their young town from the raid, Nikolai_I got runnerboy72000, the leader of Abkhazia, to help defend. The communists eventually left, but not before blowing up the unclaimed region of the town. In all over 50% of Moskau had been obliterated. This led Moskau to hate the communist faction in Russia. on July 21, the USSR was founded by Petrograd, but surprisingly, Khabarovsk didn't join. Instead they remade the Slavic Federation. To complicate this even more, their Spanish allies did not join either. This gave Moskau a chance to strike their enemy. Tsar_Alexander1 put together a coalition of several players and led an attack on Petrograd. The attack opened up with Abkhazian scouts torching the forests around the city. The coalition marched in and quickly crushed the opposition. They then built a fort just outside the town and had minor skirmishes with the communists until they eventually got bored and left. A couple days after the Battle at Petrograd, runnerboy72000 founded the Russian Empire as a dual monarchy between Abkhazia and Moskau. The USSR was quick to respond. They arrived at Moskau and torched the forest around the city, then made a Soviet Union flag just outside the town. The Russian Empire responded to the attack by establishing Fort Petersburg as an outpost just south of Petrograd so that the empire could quickly respond to any future attacks. The Mid War The nation of the CMS in Iran and Southern Russia eventually took the Russian Empire's side in the war. Petrograd led several more attacks on Moskau, leaving craters all around the town, as well as setting land mines. Eventually the town of Carlym in Alaska joined the Russian Empire, but due to them attacking Russian Towns and giving information to the USSR, they were kicked out. They attacked Moskau a few times and built an outpost near the location of current Nizhny-Novgorod. During this time Fort Petersburg grew into Abkhazian St. Petersburg and became the capital of the Russian Empire. But while this was happening, the USSR grew, at their height they included towns in England, the capital of Iran, and Karakorum. They began making small towns in order to gain the upper hand in the war, including Minsk and Chevropolets. The Later War As the war dragged on, the staff eventually banned griefing on the server. This led to the war becomming more of a war of words. During this time a major dispute occurred over the St. Petersburg Bridge, which resulted in the area around it being griefed as well as Abkhazia itself. Eventually Trotsky went inactive and most towns left the USSR. When this happened, the player Vladimir Lenin left Petrograd to make a new town in Siberia. The Russian Empire hunted him down and forced him to flee to Brazil where he gave up communism. Eventually Abkhazia had Petrograd removed and claimed the ruins. This marked the official end of the Civil War. The External War While the war was occurring, small wars between the Russian Empire, and Spain (The USSR's ally). As well as a major war occurring between the USSR and Ireland, leading to Ireland claim blocking the USSR and almost everyone in it being banned. The Irish War Ireland had many disagreements with the USSR which ended up leading to war. After the USSR tried attacking Ireland, Ireland found a gold reserve that the USSR had outside of its claimed land. They took the gold and demanded a ransom for its return. This led to a major dispute between the two that the staff had to get involved with. Ireland then went on to claimblock the USSR preventing and further western expansion into the historical region of the town. Ireland ended up getting banned The Spanish War After Nsaurio and New Madrid declared themselves communist and in support of the Russian communists, runnerboy72000 traveled to the town and mildly raided it, but the player Adolf_Hitlar convinced him to let the young town grow. Later Madrid led Spain to support the USSR in the civil war, which led to the Russian Empire establishing forts in Iberia. To add to this conflict, runnerboy72000 outposted Lisbon after it fell, which led to Spain attacking the settlements in the region for months following the war. The Slavic War After the Slavic Federation attacked an Abkhazian Miner, Abkhazia came to the conclusion that a united russia under the communists was a major threat to the isolationist town. Abkhazian then came up with a plan to systematically destroy Russian resources. After a successful test in western Russia, Abkhazia set fire to thousands of blocks of forest around the town of Khabarovsk. After this, Khabarovsk took a more neutral role in the conflicts Aftermath Moskau was left inactive and heavily griefed around the walls. Trotsky eventually became active again and created Nisa. Vladimir Lenin created the Republic of Brazil. The Russian Empire formed the European Union and continued developing the region of Russia. This is just a brief outline of the events that unfolded in the war, not including the Abkhazian conflicts with Khabarovsk